Beasts of the Christmas Feast
by Mr. Puffy Buns
Summary: It's Christmas time, so let's invite our friends over for dinner! What could possibly go wrong when you have a bunch of friends who tend to get horny at times with several lustful desires that could drive them all into a lust craze? NOTHING CAN GO WRONG!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Group OC stories like these will only be announced for volunteers on FurAffinity. If you wish to attempt to win a spot in my stories, you will need a FurAffinity account and access to my profile (see my FanFiction profile XD)

This story is themed as:  
>~Christmas<br>~Food play  
>~Orgy<br>~Threesome(s)  
>~Multiple Sex Scenes<br>~Multiple Genders  
>~Hardcore<br>~Romance  
>~Party Sex<br>~NON-ANTHRO

If there is anything within the list of themes that disgusts or repels you... or you just plain don't like it, please leave now or attempt to skip said part(s). Otherwise, enjoy the story however you please.

ALSO! You CAN adjust your mind to an ANTHRO visual. Both works in this story... I think.

* * *

><p>Light wiped the beads of sweat from his head, sighing and falling back onto his rump. He glanced around the room, Christmas everywhere in his den. A large Christmas tree was set up in the corner of the room, various decorations and neon lightings littering and lighting up the green tree. A long table for 14 was set in the middle of the den, a large, white sheet covering the table with many napkins, knives, forks, spoons, and plates, several larger plates residing along the middle of the table. Christmas decorations loitered the walls, fake berries, neon lights, and decorative gift boxes nailed along the walls, going all around the den. At the opposite wall of the den's entrance was a banner of white, red, and green, exclaiming and glowing "MERRY CHRISTMAS, FRIENDS!" giving off its warm welcoming. A smile came to Light's face as he looked over his efforts, knowing that this was going to be his best Christmas yet. Not only will it be his best, but his first in his entire life that he gets to celebrate with friends that he finally have.<p>

"This is going to be great!" Light squealed, giggling as he stood up. "I need to go get ready. Clean myself and get my Secret Santa gift." He told himself as he made his way to the top floor of his den. Light had an hour before everyone else were supposed to meet there. He knew that there would always be the few of the group who would cautiously show up early to prevent being late, so he predicted he'd have 45 minutes or so to shower, groom, and start making the feast for his friends.

Twenty minutes passing and Light was out of the bathroom, his fur and body refreshed after a nice, soothing shower. A blush on his face from the steam and heat and a towel wrapped around his waist. He made off to his room, setting the towel to the side and going off to the mirror to start grooming himself. Another ten minutes and the young Chu male had finished with his grooming. He looked rather nice with his fur sorted and brushed down. All's that was left was getting on his favorite little pair of clothes.

A smile adorned the Pikachu's face as he stepped out of his room, refreshed and ready for the world. He wore stockings—blue and sky blue striped—that went all the way up to his thighs and limps. Over his furry crotch and sheath was a small, blue skirt that hid his sheath from 'intruders', hovering down from his waste to just a little distance lower from his pelvic area. Light didn't like to wear shirts on his semi-anthro form as they just seemed… unnecessary and dumb. It also covered his attractive, feminine figure. His legs alone were well built out like a female's legs, his thighs decent in thickness, his leg and thigh muscles showing off slightly in his standing position. His hips were big. Not too big but damn good sexy looking. He had lean, good curves and a flat chest that looked as if breasts should belong there. His plump, pink nubs called nipples were hidden under his yellow furred chest and his tail was smaller than a regular Pikachu's but much more flexible. It had only two curves in it to form its lightning bolt shape, but he was able to flex his tail in any direction with ease. His blue cheeks stood out and blended with his stockings and skirt, just as his royal blue ear tips did. His balls, being a little hard to hide away since he wasn't full feral, hung from his crotch a bit though not too much to be easily noticeable. If he weren't wearing the skirt, a close look at his crotch and anyone could spot the bulge below that was his sac. Not that he minded. He was a very feminine and attractive male and had a rather large 'package' inside to back it up. Sometimes it made a few wonder how females didn't swarm him, but he liked it. He didn't want to be swarmed even though it would be nice… for a moment.

"Ahhh, I feel brand new." Light said to himself, smiling warmly. His ear twitched slightly when he heard a knocking on his door. "Oh? Someone's here early." He said, rushing down the stairs and to the front door of his den. He opened up the door and welcomed the early arriver. At the door stood a winter Leafeon, his creamy fur having changed to a snow white, the original green, leafy fur of the male recoloring itself to a deep shade of blue to help him adapt to the winter weather and climate. The two smiled at each other before coming in for a big hug.

"Lea! You're early, honey." Light told the male, kissing him on the cheek.

"I could never be late for anything with you, baby." Lea replied, nuzzling him gently. "There's still another 10 minutes so I'm sure that others aren't far behind me."

"Yeah, that's about true. Come on in, sweetheart. Don't stand outside in the cold." Light said, kissing the Leafeon again. Lea nodded, blushing as he walked into the cozy warmth of the Pikachu's home.

"Hey, Light? Something seems… different about you." Lea said after a moment of silence. Light looked over at the grass-type and tilted his head. Lea took a moment to look over the male's body, examining it and immediately noticing that he was wearing clothes. "Why are you wearing stockings and a skirt, love?"

"Oh, this?" He replied, looking down at his small amount of clothing. "I've taken a liking to them, plus, they're pretty comfortable too." Light giggled to himself as he pushed his skirt down a bit. Lea, understanding the Chu, nodded in agreement before kissing his cheek. "By the way, Lea, I still have to cook the rest of the food and everything. Would you like to help me, sweetheart? I know you're a great cook."

"I would love to help you, love." Lea answered, smiling warmly. "What is it that you have to make?" Light nuzzled Lea's cheek with his, smiling and murring happily before leading him into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, two others had arrived just as Light and Lea made off to the kitchen to prepare food for everyone. Three Shaymin walked in together, chatting amongst themselves happily, giggling and laughing all the way.

One of the three Shaymin was black and white furred, his eyes a bright, glimmering green in color. His Gracedia was decorated purple. The second of the three came out as rather similar to the first, however, his fur was not black like the first but instead blue in its coloring. He stood closer to the third Shaymin, the two close together and occasionally nuzzling one another, sharing blushes and smiles. The final Shaymin of the three happened to be the female of the small group, her eyes a deep, beautiful blue and her fur consisted of a luscious white and shining pink. Her fur, well groomed and orderly, would easily flow along any blow of wind, even the slightest breeze. It kept her cool and relaxed though sometimes made her grooming pointless as every so often the wind's blowing would blow her fur into disorder, not that it matter much. She was always comfortable in it. Her Gracedia was not a flower but instead a long, bright scarf that traversed down to her feet. The scarf blew in the wind as well, though not nearly as much as her fur did, with its blue shadings and colorings. The scarf just covered over her mouth and cheeks, hiding most to all of her blushes from the affection to her blue Shaymin mate

"Looks like we're here, Blue." The pink Shaymin female said with her soft, sweet voice. Blue looked over to his mate and nodded before turning his gaze over towards their friend, all three smiling as they walked into the den, keeping the door open for any other approaching guests. The three legendary Pokemon sat next to each other at the large feasting table, plates, silverware, and napkins already sorted out at every seat. Twelve available seats lined up from the right side to the two ends to the left side of the long, rectangular table with three of the seats taken by the three friends.

"So, Hally, Blue… what should we do now?" The black Shaymin asked, smiling at his friends.

"Hally believes we just need to wait for Light, Light." She replied, looking over at the kitchen. "Light just might be in the kitchen making food for his guests. Hally better get a sammich!" She joked, giggling afterwards. They then started up a conversation on who they think would be at the party with them, whether or not they would see old faces, new ones, familiar ones, or even strange ones. Their questions would be answered soon enough as an Umbreon, Glaceon, and Flareon came walking in together just as they had. "Night! Nate! Gen! Hally!" Hally exclaimed, chuckling with her greeting to the three of them and the shouting of her own name.

Coming in were three eeveelutions. The Umbreon was nothing like that of an original one of his species. His fur, blue in color, was tinted a dull red by his bright red, shining rings. The Glaceon beside him was a black in color with grey at the ends and tips of his tail, ear flaps, and feet. His eyes stood out with their kind, crimson red coloration. At the end stood the Flareon who appeared to be like any other Flareon aside from his heterochromia eyes. His right eye was a brilliant blue while his left was a great, radiant red. In order of their appearance were their names. At the right, the Umbreon buddy held the name Nightshine, Night for short. In the center rested the Shadow Glaceon Nathan, or Nate as most of his friends call him. At the left of the small gang was their Flareon friend Gen, a kind yet very dominant male, sometimes a little over his head with his confidence and strength.

"Hiya, Hally! You're early too, eh?" Nate said as they went and joined the Shaymin trio at the table, sitting on the opposite side of them.

"Mhm, not too early but definitely not late. If Hally gets a free party invitation then Hally is going to ensure she shows up early. Hally doesn't want to miss a thing." Hally explained to them, her pink fur fluttering along from the cool air blowing in from the open makeshift door in which an Espeon stepped through, shivering slightly.

"Brr… it sure is cold out." He said, his calm yet slightly shaky voice sounding out to those at the dinning table.

"Hey look! New person!" Hally exclaimed, pointing at the Espeon male. "Hello there, Espeon! Hally's name is Hally, and these are Blue, Light, Nate, Night, and Gen! We are all pleased to meet you, aren't we?"

"Um, yeah."

"Please to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Espeon."

"Ehehe… thank you. Uhh… name's Xander. You can just call me Xan if you'd like." He introduced, walking over and sitting a couple seats away from the other six. His fur was a snow white in color, matching with the snow outside in the forest. A perfect camouflage. The only thing that makes him stand out in the snow were his eyes and jewel. Both were a sapphire blue, though his jewel was a sapphire period, plain and simple as that. "It really is nice to meet all of you."

"Same here, Xan! Hally is so hyper and excited for food and party!" Hally giggled with her jittery excitement, wiggling and squirming and squealing in her seat.

"Whoa now, sweetie, save some of that energy for when the party actually starts." Blue told his mate, placing paw on her shoulder. Hally stared at Blue's paw for a moment then went completely still, almost like stone. "….Yeah. Something like that."

"I'm not too late for the party, am I?" A voice sounded out from the den and all seven of them turned to the door. Standing there was a Weavile female wrapped up in a pink and white striped scarf with a red skirt with white fur lining down the sides that went down to just above her knees and a red and white furred matching shirt that 'hid' her large breasts from view. She was a very attractive figure and her generous attitude was the perfect match to her appearance. The Christmas clothing was great on her too.

"Oh no, you aren't late at all, ma'am. In fact, you're just in time! Join Hally and friends!" Hally greeted yet another guest, inviting the Weavile to the table with the seven of them. "By the way, what is your name? Hally is Hally and these friends are Nate, Gen, Light, Blue, Xan, and Night."

"Thanks for the warm welcoming, Hally. My name is Charlotte. I'm a good friend of Light's too. Well… the Pikachu, Light." She said, smiling brightly at the others and settling down next to Light the Shaymin.

"So, there are twelve seats and so far eight are taken. Hally is sure Light will be in soon to take up a seat so let's just say nine are taken. That means that up to three more guests can or will be coming to the table soon." Hally said, scanning the area. Blue nodded in agreement at Hally's observation as they all awaited the host to finish in the kitchen. A short while later, a Zoroark stepped into the den, his grey and blue fur glistening in the white of the outside snow world. He ruffled his fur up a bit, getting the snow off of him and shivering for a few seconds before walking over to join the other eight 'mon in silence. A smirk came to his face when he saw the Weavile and he made his move, immediately picked the chair next to her.

"Hello to all. Pleasure meeting everyone. My name is Drake just in case you were wondering." He introduced himself in a fair and very kind manner. His voice hearty yet gentle in its nature.

"Greetings, Dr—"

"HI DRAKE!" Hally exclaimed, starting to get a little too hyper. "Hally is Hally, Blue is Blue, Nathan is Nate, Light is Light, Nightshine is Night, Xander is Xan, Gen is Gen, Charlotte is Charlotte, and Hally is HAPPY!"

"…..I can see~" He chuckled to himself. Hyperness was something he liked to see in friends. Always can get a good laugh out of it. "Well then, Hally and everyone else, nice to meet you all. So… where is Light? He's the host right? I mean, this _is_ his den."

"Hally thinks Light is in the kitchen making Hally a SAMMICH!" Hally shouted at the kitchen, startling the Pikachu inside. He grumbled to himself, though knew she was playing, as he took the turkey out of the oven, followed by the steak, then the roast beef. Lea, on the other hand, was handling the non-cooked foods and drinks, making several gallons worth of different types of drinks. Oran Punch, Pecha Delight, and Pinap Soda rested in three different gallon jugs.

"Ahh, there we are. The drinks are cold and ready." Lea said, inspecting the three gallons and the twelve smaller cups that surrounded them. He smiled at his work before he turned his attention to the various sandwiches loitering several plates. There were ham sandwiches, bologna, turkey, peanut butter and jelly, grilled cheese, mini subs, and meatball sandwiches piled up on separate plates. Two-by-two, Lea would pick up the plates and take them to the table where everyone else was waiting.

Seeing the Leafeon male, they all brought friendly greetings to him. "Hello there, Leafeon. Who might you be?" Blue asked.

"Ahh, my name is Lea. It's nice to meet everyone and I'm glad you all could make it as well. Light has really done a great thing for all of us. Risking his life going to the human city and snatching their foods for us. He's a really nice guy."

"Wait, Light went to the human city?" Nate repeated in shock.

"Oh yeah, he almost got captured several times. He really put his life in great danger just for us." Lea told them all. They all stared at the Leafeon in disbelief. They couldn't believe Light would do something so dastardly dangerous just so they could have some mere food. They really were close to losing such a dear friend over some stupid food!

"Why would he…"

"He cares a lot about us all. He doesn't care what may happen between us and him, he just knows we all are important to him and that he would give his life for any of us. He says it all the time and he obviously means it if he would risk his entire life just so we'd have some food that we could easily get from the forest." Lea explained to them all. He set the two plates of sandwiches in the middle of the table. "Anyway, no one is allowed to touch any of the food yet until we are all ready." He went back into the kitchen afterwards, leaving the eight 'mon with tons of sandwiches staring them all in the face.

"Hally will guard the sammiches from evil!" The 'young' Shaymin female volunteered, getting up close to the sandwiches and eyeing everyone.

"Why not let me watch over them?" A voice asked, causing all to turn to the den's entrance again. This time, the door was closed as the last guest made her appearance. Coming into the room was a Garchomp female, a smile on her face and her form alluring to all. Though not as attractive as Charlotte, she had a pair of eyes on her as well as she did not wear clothes, thus leaving her breasts exposed. They were just a bit smaller than Charlotte's as well, but that didn't make the Garchomp fem any less sexy.

"Heheh, good to see a nice female coming in to join us all." Drake said with a smirk, his true intentions hidden under the table.

"Why thank you. Name's Velocity. No old faces around here to me. You all are new to these eyes so it's good to see some new appearances.

"Oh yes it is. It's a pleasure to see new appearances indeed." Drake chuckled to himself, turning away from the group for a brief moment.

"Is everyone in my house yet!" Light shouted from the kitchen while Lea returned back to the table with another two plates of sandwiches.

"Hally has everyone at the table!" Hally told the Chu in reply to his question.

"Good, because everything is done now!" Light hollered back, bringing out the turkey and placing it down in the center of the table alongside the sandwiches. As Light went back in, Lea came out with the last two plates of sandwiches before making his way back to grab the drinks. Light came out with the roast beef next then went back in to get the steak. Lea came back once more to the table, placing down the three drinks then going back for his last trip to get the cups. Light made back to the table and sat down the steak then took his seat at the end of the table, Lea getting the cups and placing one at every 'mon's seat.

With the table now set up, everyone was ready to get their fair share of food and dig in. Everyone took this and that from the center, getting these and those and placing it on their plates while getting a cup of cold juice to have with their meal. After all twelve had gotten their food, they all prayed to Arceus to thank him for their food and bless their meal and togetherness with love and to forever live on as friends.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Several minutes had passed and everyone was still enjoying their meals, talking amongst each other happily, endowing in friendly conversations. While having their talk, Drake had accidentally dropped something under the table. "Whoops… better get that." He said to himself, sneaking under the table to pick up his dropped item. No one had noticed, however, as they were all busy enjoying their conversations together. He crawled up to where his item had rolled and picked it up, smiling and putting it away. When he looked up, he blushed and smirked wide at what he saw. Resting in front of him were the legs of Charlotte the Weavile. The skirt that went down to above her knees was just covering up her crotch. Careful maneuvering and Drake would be able to lift the Weavile's skirt without her feeling a thing.

Being a pervert was wonderful. Slowly, he moved his paw up to the female's skirt and smiled when he grabbed hold of it. With even slower movement, he began to lift the skirt up, murrling as his prize came into view. Now exposed to the Zoroark male was Charlotte's small, tight slit, her folds appearing slightly swollen. He growled quietly as lust slowly came along. He was going to eat, alright. He was going to eat good tonight. If there was one thing that always did his stomach good it was pussy juices.

He wondered how she'd react when his tongue would press against her sex lips, but he didn't care much. He just wanted to get this sexy female and make her his. So he plotted to just eat her out big time as soon as he began. If he could really get her going, he knew he would have her submit to him and her cunt would be as good as his. "Heheh… perfect." He said to himself as he veeeery slowly leaned forward, his head going under her skirt and approaching his target.

Up above, Charlotte was undergoing a conversation with Velocity about fashion. They were enjoying themselves very much and sharing laughs as well as some ideas about fashion and designs they could both try out. The Weavile fem was absolutely unaware of what was about to happen mere seconds away. She'd know soon. They would all know soon.

"Haha… so, anyway, I was thinkiiIIING!" Charlotte was cut off by a sudden, major spark of pleasure down below. Everyone quickly went silent and turned to look at the Weavile who had her head down on the table, panting and moaning, not even caring to see who or what was making her feel so good. She just knew whatever it was, it needed to give her more.

"Uhh, Charlotte? Are you… okay?" Light asked, the semi-anthro Pikachu staring at her with a bit of concern. All of them were curious as to why Charlotte was acting the way she was, but Light at least knew that whatever it was, it wasn't bad since her moans were filled with pleasure. It was sudden, but at the same time… it was kinky. To him at least. He chuckled to himself, just watching now as the moans from the Weavile female grew louder, her pussy drooling sweet, cool honey onto Drake's muzzle as he lashed at her tight, sweet sex. His nose rubbed and bumped against her clit, sending chills down the ice-type's spine while his tongue attacked her cunny with great vigor. He ate her out with no mercy, his tongue sliding into her hot cunt fast and coiling about within her love hole, taking in her hot and tasty juices. He murrled loudly, though not loud enough for anyone but him and her to hear as he went at her nonstop, nose constantly caressing Charlotte's clitoris.

"Ahhhh… o-oh Arceus… wh-whoever is doing that… d-don't stop..!" Charlotte moaned, reached down under her skirt with a paw and rubbing at her clit alongside the male's nose. He growled into the fem's canal, sending vibrant, tingling sensations into her and rocking her body with bliss. She blushed as bright and hard as she could, knowing that all eyes were on her while she was being orally pleasured so randomly.

Scents began to fill the air as watching the moaning, blushing Weavile started to stir a few of the others. Light kept quiet and merely took deep whiffs, allowing the scents to further arouse him into a state of deep lust. He was fully erect by now under the table and he was really getting horny, but he held himself back. He looked around at the others, a couple sweating from their growing desires, others struggling to keep their paws on top of the table. Things were going to get steamy and fast.

Charlotte panted heavily, slumping back in her chair and groaning in ecstasy, the tongue fucking to her cunny felt amazing and the nose rubbing at her clit only complimented the pleasure and rewarded her with even more blissful feelings while she rewarded the male under the table with thick, honey sweet fem juice. Drake growled into Charlotte's vagina again, sending heavier vibrations into her vaginal canal while his tongue lashed, twisted, and turned inside of the ice female's sex, his tongue tip jabbing at Charlotte's g-spot. The female above went wide-eyed and she cried out in ecstatic bliss, euphoria washing over her quickly. She was getting close. The pleasure was certainly too much for her to handle. The build-up in her loins was getting heavy, putting painfully pleasant pressure on her crotch as her orgasm came closer and closer.

"Oh yes… Oh Arceus yes… I'm gonna cum…" She moaned between heavy gasps and pants, her breathing just as raspy as her voice. She felt worn out from taking in so much pleasure and she wasn't going to complain about it one bit. The exhaustion that would come over soon would be all worth it. She felt proud that she managed to stir up everyone around the table, but so damn embarrassed that she was being watched by them all from the start of her sudden pleasure storm. Whoever was about to make her cum, she would be rewarding him or her with something big in return. He deserved it for this.

"I'm… I-I'm… yaaahhhh!" Charlotte cried out even louder than before as her climax hit her hard, her vaginal walls constricting and clamping down on Drake's tongue and flooding his nose, tongue, and muzzle with her cool, sweet love juices. The male below murrled deeply as he drank down as much of Charlotte's nectar as he could, shaking his head lightly but fast to have his nose rub ferociously at her clit.

By now, everyone was aroused to the fullest and in need of their own release. Light the Pikachu was probably one of the only two or three who didn't show it. He was too focused on watching his Weavile friend, plus, he could manage himself while horny. Hally hid her lust as well. She could do that without even trying. Drake was struggling not to grab his dick and start pawing off hard. He was going to save all of his stamina for a good fuck with one of those three girls. He wasn't going to leave this den until he pumped some cum into a fem.

Charlotte shuddered and groaned in bliss as her orgasm eventually calmed down, the female panting and gasping for air. "Ohh… what… what was that…?" She questioned, looking down at her messy skirt and pussy. She managed to catch a glimpse of something grey and then checked further under the table, nearly getting out of her seat for it. She gasped when she saw the male that had her juices all over his muzzle and his cock throbbing hard, the thick, red meat hot with musk and desire. His musky scent was strong under the table and already it had her sex hungry and ready for more.

"YOU PER-!" Charlotte exclaimed, but she was cut off when he forced her under the table and onto her back, the Zoroark male climbing over her and pressing his lips hard against hers. She struggled against him but it proved useless as he held her arms down tight to the ground, his cock throbbing in her view and smacking against her furry skin. She groaned loudly and struggled harder, though a big part of her wanted him to slam in and just go. Both had their eyes locked on each other, his with lust and hers with rage and fear... and hidden lust. He shifted a bit atop the Weavile and murrled deep, knowing he had her right where he wanted her.

His cock tip poked the fem's soaked, sensitive entrance and she shuddered wildly, holding back a moan. "You're mines, girl…" He said, growling into her ear as his tip teased her cunt, prodding her folds open. Charlotte moaned inaudibly as she was teased by Drake's hot cock tip, the pleasure she felt definitely a wonderful feeling that was soon to pick up fast. She gave in to him and broke from his pinning grasp, wrapping her paws around the male and pulling him close.

"Shut up and fuck me…" She said, growling at him and grinding on the male. Drake smirked wide, knowing all too well that he had got to her. He was about to get some tail and it was going to be something to remember. Just before he could go in, he felt a rub to his balls and yelped with pleasure, looking behind him and seeing an Espeon kneading at his sac.

"Heheh… looks like someone wants to join~" Drake chuckled at the shy Espeon male. Xan blushed brightly and nodded slowly, hoping he could get in on some sex. His thick, pink shaft was already fully erect and lubricated with his precum. Drake smiled at him and motioned over at Charlotte's mouth. "Looks pretty hot and wet in there. And I'm sure she's great at oral." He told Xander, leading the psychic male over to her. Charlotte murrled up at Xan, her maw opened wide to accept his dick. Xan smiled and climbed over her, positioning himself so the Weavile fem could access all of his cock with her mouth.

Quickly, Charlotte began to take action, bringing the eon's length into her mouth and suckling on his tip. Xan shuddered, the pleasure making itself known to him and fast. Seeing that they had started up, Drake himself began to slide his cock into Charlotte's love hole, grunting at just how amazing it was. For an ice-type, her vaginal walls were HOT! He growled lowly as he took his time going in, wanting to feel his shaft get engulfed with her heat and tightness. Charlotte groaned as her vaginal walls wrapped around Drake's dick as it pushed further and deeper into her, hugging the meat and helping to bring it in, wanting that full feeling of a male pumping into her hot snatch. She moaned onto Xan's dick, suckling harder and bringing in more of the Espeon's cock, sucking on the first three inches of his eight inch eonhood.

"Aahhh… that's good… you weren't lying, Drake. She's hot in here…" Xan moaned, looking down at the female and smiling at her, a sign that she was doing a good job. Charlotte blushed brightly at him as her tongue slowly ran around his thickness, coating Xander's meat in hot, wet saliva, opening up gates to stronger pleasures in which he happily accepted. Meanwhile, Drake grunted out again as he finally hilted in, resting there for a moment to let the Weavile female fully adapt to his large erection as well as feel her loving walls constrict and quiver around him.

"Fffuck… that feels good. Your pussy loves my cock… I can tell…" He complimented the female with a soft rub to her clitoris, causing her to moan aloud onto Xander's shaft, vibrating the eon stick and bringing forth his own louder moans. Hot precum leaked from both males and into Charlotte's lean, sexy body, the male at her cunny leaning forward slightly and taking a firm hold of her plump breasts through her shirt, groping and rubbing them. "Heheh… you like this don't you, Charlotte?" Drake growled lustfully, caressing the female's breasts as he began to slowly pump his hips, his cock pulling out of her hot and hungry cunt and leaving her whimpering from the empty feeling. Her whimper became a deep moan as the full feeling returned fast, her sex lathering Drake's member with her heated nectar.

"Oohhh… oh dear, your mouth feels wonderful…" Xan moaned longingly as he lightly bucked his hips, pushing a bit more of his length into Charlotte's mouth. By now, the Weavile had six out of eight inches of Espeon meat in her mouth and with that, his tip touched the back of her throat, signaling that she had deepthroated him. He groaned loudly, sending thick preseed spurting straight down her throat for her to taste and enjoy. His psychic sweet precum tasted great. She wanted more. Her tongue lathered him up with plenty more warm saliva as she took in the final two inches of Xan's shaft, taking him balls deep into her mouth. Xan's body shook as pleasure filled him up, his cock pulsating and throbbing within Charlotte's warm, wet mouth.

Drake watched the two as he slowly mated the female under him, grunting and moaning softly, his dick throbbing as well, filling her pussy and womb with thick precum. His cock was coated with Charlotte's love juices, her sensitive sex clamping down and convulsing around his length with every thrust. "Mmmm… eheheh… really good down here…" He said quietly, panting lightly and picking up his pace. His thrusts picked up a firm rhythm, keeping a decent speed and reaching under Charlotte's shirt to directly grope the female. He ran the tips of his claws over the Weavile's erect, tender nipples, making her quiver and moan even louder onto Xander's length. All three were at bliss, enjoying the sex to the fullest as the heat around them and the scents picked up. Lust was strong under that table and it merely urged them all on to keep going until cum went flying. Drake was going to coat her internally and externally. He planned to mark her with his essence. Xan felt the same plan begin to fill his mind. Her face looked beautiful. He thought it would look even better wearing his seed. He knew she wanted cum. In her and on her. And she was going to get it good.

"Ahhh, you want it harder, baby? You want me to fuck you harder~?" Drake chuckled and slowed his thrusts, teasing the needy female as his cock slowly slid along her heated vaginal walls. She whimpered on Xan's meat, quivering with pleasure and nodding slowly, trying to tell him to go harder and deeper yet every word was muffled by the cock in her mouth in which each word sent vibrations into it and only upped the pleasure the psychic eon received. His moans grew even louder as more pre shot from his throbbing dick, filling her throat with the salty yet slightly strawberry tasting liquid. Her tongue lashed at Xan's member, dancing all around it and getting at every nook and cranny of his thick shaft.

"Mmmph..! Mmm.. fasfferph.." She muttered through Xan's length, her words heavily muffled and almost illegible. Drake, managing to understand what Charlotte wanted, stopped his teasing and gripped her breasts a bit tighter, massaging them as he began ramming his length into her hot pussy. Both moaned out loudly, his moans coming out as more of growls as he fucked her roughly, his dick pouring hot preseed inside of her, his clear liquid mixing with the female's honey within her treasure hoard. She cried out onto Xander's length, deepthroating him again as her mouth milked his cock for its precum, leaving both males moaning out in ecstasy. Arceus, it felt amazing.

"Ohh fffuuuuck… you feel amazing around my cock, girl…" Drake moaned, pounding Charlotte's tight cunny with his large member, his knot slowly began to form as he approached his climax, his member pulsating within her snatch. Charlotte's eyes widened when she felt Drake's knot smacking against her tight entrance. She moaned out loudly onto Xan's member, heavy vibrations rushing into it and sending the blissful Espeon over the edge.

"Haaa…. Haa… A-aahhhh! I-I'm cumming!" He cried, his cock pulsating hard and his own knot smacking Charlotte's lips as he began face fucking her fast, his length throbbing powerfully within Charlotte's mouth before his hot, sticky eon seed began filling up her mouth and throat, feeding her his sticky cream as he kept face fucking her cum guzzling mouth. He arched his back, moaning louder and louder as he felt his own hot cum pool up in her mouth and around his dick, engulfing his meat in more heat and upping his climactic pleasure. Charlotte groaned with pleasure as she tried to swallow all of it before it could start drooling and leaking out of her mouth. She gulped down every drop of his succulent seed, her paws gripping at Drake's back as the pleasure sky rocketed for her when she felt Drake pawing at her clit once more. She screamed out onto Xander's cock, sucking him off like mad while he came in her mouth and humped it too. He then pulled out of her mouth and started pumping his cock hard and fast with his paw, howling out as his seed began firing all over her face, painting her face in his seed, decorating her with his 'snow'. His cock pulsated in his paw as he left her face a cum leaking mess before he slammed back into her mouth and started to face fuck her once more, feeding her the last several spurts of his hot, succulent cum. Xander's eyes rolled back when this happened, his pleasure all new now.

Drake and Charlotte weren't too far away from exploding themselves. Their loins began tightening and tensing up with their building orgasms, the pleasure pounding at their bodies as roughly as Drake hammered Charlotte's pussy. He grunted and howled in ecstasy, groping the Weavile's breasts like a pervert in desperate need of just feeling on a fem. Her body was hot with pleasure as well as from the heat, steam, and musk around them. They were all lost to pleasure, riding the waves of euphoria through their sexes. They couldn't take it much longer. Release was definitely inevitable.

"Grrraaahhh! Oohhh fuck, I'm cumming!" He cried out, slamming his dick into Charlotte hard, taking his knot into her as well as he began pumping her cunt and womb full of his hot, thick, potent Zoroark seed. He groaned out loud, massaging her breasts and stroking her clit like a mad 'mon, wanting to feel her cum around him as well while he filled her up with his millions of Zorua sperms. Charlotte screamed out as loud as she could onto Xan's cumming cock as she hit her climax the moment Drake's knot slammed into her, her walls clamping down hard on the Zoroark male's length as her heated honey came spraying out onto his dick and his large, hot knot, her body shaking with immense pleasure at her second orgasm of the night.

Eventually, their climaxes came down on them and they all crashed and collapsed onto each other, all panting and gasping heavily as their afterglow kicked in quick. "Haa…. Haa… that… that was… amazing…" Charlotte panted, looking at the two of them happily and snuggling them close. The two males smiled and held the female close, both nuzzling and rewarding her sexual kindness with love and kisses all about her cheeks and lips, showing her their appreciation for allowing them to have such wonderful sex with her. She blushed brightly at the nice affection, accepting their closeness and loving care before she soon drifted off, being the most exhausted after two orgasms. Drake and Xan cradled the Weavile in their paws, kissing her cheeks once more and hugging her close, giving her a comfy spot to sleep on them while she was still tied to Drake. Soon enough, the two of them then drifted off not long after her, the three falling asleep together after their long session of hot, lusty sex.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

While the other three were busy going at it under the table, Hally, Blue, and Light—the Shaymin, Light, that is—had moved on top of the table, looking around at the delicious possibilities they could use in their own little 'fun.'

"Blue, snatch some bologna and ham. Light, get a bit of turkey. Hally will get the drinks." Hally ordered to the other Shaymin. Both nodded and quickly went to get the desired meat and bring them to Hally who had gone to get their cups full of the three different drinks. "Hally wants to bring in some kinky food play with Hally's fun. Hope you two don't mind being wet, sticky, foody messes because Hally is going around the table and back!" She growled playfully and quickly pounced her mate. Blue eeped at the sudden 'attack', falling over onto his back with the pink Shaymin female over top of him. He blushed and looked over at Light who had dragged the food and drinks over to the clear spot on the table. Hally murrled deeply, her sex already wet with desire from watching the Weavile earlier, whereas Blue and Light were both already rock hard and in need of some form of sex. She began with teasing her mate, sometimes being the usual, moving her hips down and grinding herself on him. He and Hally shuddered as Hally's dripping folds rubbed on his tip before hot dogging the thick meat between her swollen lips, grinding up more on the Shaymin male. Hally smiled lustfully with her dominance, rubbing along the male more as his underside became soaked and lubricated with Hally's love juices. Light sat back and watched the two, not wanting to interrupt on their romantic fun. He lightly took hold of a piece of bologna and wrapped it around his cock, finding a way to tie it on in some way and use the bologna as a form of condom. He shivered at the coolness of the meat, moaning quietly as he slowly stroked the bologna which then stroked his cock, bringing a strange pleasure to him.

"Hehe… why play with yourself when Blue and Hally are here, Light?" Hally asked, looking over at him with a happy smile. She did love being alone with Blue, but even she knew it would be wrong to leave Light out of it, especially since she knew everyone was going to be busy pleasuring each other. She would feel bad if she made him the only 'mon to be void of the sex. "Join Blue and Hally. Hally wants your 'bologna' meat~"

Light smiled to himself and slowly walked over to the other two Shaymin, blushing brightly and standing in front of Hally. The pink female took hold of the Oran Punch drink and pouring it over Light. He yelped as he was covered with the blue drink, the droplets of the juice trickling down his body and fur and onto his cock and everywhere. Once he was lathers with the liquid, Hally took the Pecha Delight, looking over the pink drink for a moment before she splashed it onto Blue, causing the Shaymin to yip in surprise as he too was lathered with the liquid. With the two males' bodies slick and wet, Hally then poured the Pinap Soda over herself, having all three of them soaked with the drinks. The meat on Light's meat was wet too with the Oran Punch juice, his cock throbbing and leaking pre under the bologna. Hally smirked and grabbed a piece of the turkey, taking it into her maw and using it as a form of gag. Light stood over Blue, looking down at the Shaymin who's head was between his hind legs. The black Shaymin's bologna covered cock hovered over Blue's face, the Shaymin male lying under Hally and Light blushing heavily as he grind up on Hally's sex and give the bologna a tentative lick.

"Hey! That's Hally's job, Blue." Hally told her mate, blushing slightly under her Gracedia scarf as she stopped her teasing and slowly went down onto Blue's dick. She shuddered, feeling his member slowly slide up into her cunny as she sat down on him, moaning into the meat gag as her hot walls hugged his meat. Arceus did an amazing job with his daughter. She was damn tight down there! The heat definitely complimented her tightness. Blue moaned out loudly as he saw Hally lean over him to take the bologna cock into her mouth—after deciding to just eat the turkey in her mouth—and start sucking on the wet meats. Light shivered, murrling deeply when Hally started sucking his meats, the wet bologna on his wet shaft being sucked and squeezing his length, bringing the pleasure into him in strange yet wonderful ways.

"Eek…!" Light meeped, blushing hard as the oral sex came upon him. Blue grunted to himself, his member throbbing against Hally's hot and tight walls. Precum leaked out of the blue Shaymin's shaft as he felt his mate engulf his sensitive organ with her love hole, the tightness on him incredible.

"Ahhh… H-Hally…" He moaned, licking her chin as she suckled on the lunch meat that was on Light's dick. More precum drooled from Light's cock tip and smeared onto the inside of the bologna, leaking out of the inside and onto Hally's tongue as she maneuvered it all around the bologna, finding a way in and lapping directly at Light's underside. The black Shaymin male shivered again, moaning her name softly as he received loving licks to his dick, placing a paw on her head and stroking slowly.

"Hally… you're doing… an amazing job…" Light moaned as he petted his female friend. Blue nodded in approval as his hips finally met with Hally's cute, plump butt, hilting inside of her as her wet, vaginal walls shifted around his rod to adapt and adjust. Both mated 'mon moaned together as Blue licked at Hally's neck, his paws resting on Hally's hips and stroking slowly, guiding her along his shaft. Hally's cheeks glowed with its blush as she felt the pleasure coming in fast, her sensitive tunnel hot on Blue's member and hugging it tightly, massaging every inch of him as she slowly began to lift up. Blue used his paws to help Hally lift her rump up off of his hips, moaning onto her neck as his cock throbbed in the cool air of the world outside of Hally's cunt. His member was glistening with Hally's sweet honey, suckling on his mate's neck while she bobbed her head slowly along Light's length, her tongue dancing around the bologna, cleaning it of precum and its natural wetness.

"Ohhh… B-Blue… your mate really is wonderful…" Light shivered, scratching behind Hally's eyes, showing his appreciation towards giving him some nice attention. Hally moaned softly onto Light's cock as she sucked him, the sensation to her pussy sending rippling pleasure down her spine. Blue continued to suckle and nibble on Hally's neck, being rewarded with more soft, beautiful moans from his mate as she lifted off of his member to the tip before coming back down on him slowly, wanting to feel every bit of pleasure and texture of Blue's meat. His paws caressed Hally's hips and butt as he helped he along his thick shaft, shuddering more from the feeling of love and pleasure he and Hally felt together.

"Oh Hally… y-you're doing great… take your time, honey…" Blue moaned, kissing her neck where he was suckling, looking at the hickey he had left from his suckling on her neck. Hally moaned onto Light's length again as she deepthroated the lunch meat and cock hidden in it, Light murrling loudly and continuing to scratch behind his female friend's ears.

Once Hally's rump met with Blue 's hips again, she ground herself against him, the two of them enjoying the grinding pleasure of Blue's cock rubbing around her tight, vaginal walls. More of the blue Shaymin male's preseed leaked into Hally's canal, her walls sucking up the juices from Blue's cock to further lubricate herself. Hally took her time on Light's dick, keeping her sucking and head bobbing at a firm, slow pace. Her tongue explored every bit of the lunch meat inside and out, taking in Light's warm precum and coiling her tongue to scoop it up and bring it in to drink for herself. She purred upon tasting Light's precum mixed in with the wetness of the bologna, loving the mixture that went down her throat and into her stomach.

"Mmmrrf…" Hally moaned quietly, her claws digging into the hardened yet soft soil ground below. Blue focused his suckling on Hally's neck as he began bouncing Hally on his pole slowly, murrling deep into Hally's neck. She moaned along with him, Light doing just the same as he placed his other paw on the ground behind him to help him balance himself when he leaned back. The mix of precum, Oran Punch, and natural bologna wetness was an amazing taste sensation to Hally and she drank it down fast, slurping it up as it drooled from her maw onto Blue's face, though he was too lost in pleasure to care too much about being such a messy mess, especially with wet and sticky Pecha Delight all over his body. Blue moaned a bit louder than before as he felt his mate pick up the pace of her bouncing just a bit, her ass smacking against his hips with every bounce of her body. Both Shaymin moaned each other's names as best as they could, Hally being muffled by the bologna and Light's dick and Blue being muffled by Hally's neck fur. Blue then bit into Hally's neck very carefully, his teeth grazing along Hally's skin to try and leave a mark to claim her as his mate for life, a mark on Hally's neck that would never be able to go away. Blue's paws constantly grazed along Hally's plump butt cheeks, rubbing her cute backside as she rode him, their wet sexes and crotches smacking and making loud, wet squelching sounds.

"Hally… s-so warm and wet…" Light's cock pulsated within Hally's mouth, more copious amounts of precum leaking out of his tip and filling up the bologna and Hally's mouth. She groaned and moaned out as she made her bouncing harder on Blue's shaft, her inner sanctum convulsing around the thickness within, her wetness dripping onto Blue's length, sliding down and over his balls. Her insides were hot and heating up all the more as the pleasure and mating went on and on. Blue's crotch was soaked with Hally's honey, wet slaps sounding out with every thrust up and bounce down. Both of them moaned out loudly, their sexes hot as they panted and shivered.

"Mmmph… Hally….. I'm… c-close.." Blue moaned out loudly as he took a tight grip on Hally's hips and started thrusting up hard into her pussy. Hally cried out in bliss as she slammed down on Blue's dick in harmonic unison of her mate as he thrust up, driving his cock far into her womb. Pleasure sparked big time as they started really going at it, the pink female sucking and slurping hard on Light's shaft, nibbling on the bologna and slowly breaking it apart to get better, direct access to Light's cock. He moaned out as well, more precum firing from his throbbing, hot cock, filling her stomach with more of his preseed. They were all getting close and they were all ready to let it all out in and on each other.

"M-Me too… Oh Arceus, me too..!" Light cried, his paws running through the hair like fur on Hally's head, smiling and moaning deeply. His eyelids fluttered as he neared the edge of his pleasure, coming towards the climax of it all. Blue felt just the same as he pounded into Hally's cunny, his shaft rubbing perfectly along her hot, dripping, rippling walls, the pink flesh inside massaging every inch of the blue Shaymin's rod. More precum poured out into Hally's pussy from Blue's length as they went at it as hard as they could, their wet hips smacking together roughly as Blue forced Hally down on his cock with great vigor. Both howled and moaned out as loud as they could, Blue's teeth continuing to graze along the flesh of her neck while Hally slurped on Light's dick like a crazed fem desperate for a creamy snack.

"I'm… Hally, I'm… AAHHHH!" Light didn't get to finish his statement as his climax came too soon. He arched his back and bucked his hips before his thick, potent Shaymin seed went flying down Hally's throat for her to drink up whether she chose to or not. Hally groaned on Light's cock as she swallowed every drop of the black Shaymin's cum, her tongue twirling all around it to further increase the strength and duration of his climax, wanting more and more of his seed in her stomach. Light gently thrust himself forward, moaning out loudly as he filled his Shaymin friend up with potent seed, the pleasure too much for him as he then pulled out after several more spurts and began to paw off hard, shuddering as his cum flew and splattered onto Hally's face, coating her white face in a sticky, creamy white coloring. She closed her eyes, murrling at the warmth of the cum painting her face, cheeks, forehead, everywhere until she felt the rush of cum stop hitting her, signaling that his orgasm had weakened to nothing.

Meanwhile, as Light was busy with his own climax, Blue was busy fucking his mate rough. Hard. He was leaning over the edge and just a few more hard hammerings into Hally's pussy was enough to send him over the edge. He arched his back, howling out as he slammed home, his cock resting far inside of Hally's snatch, the head of his tapered meat inside of her womb as he began cumming hard, filling the Shaymin up to the brim with his sticky semen. She moaned and cried out onto Light's cock while he came in her, her own orgasm being triggered at the feeling of Blue's hot seed filling her up and clinging to the walls of her womb, her own heated nectar spraying onto Blue's dick and his balls, seeping onto the table under them, the three Shaymin enjoying a rocking climax together. Blue's body shook violently as he ground himself roughly against Hally, his cock rubbing around her overly sensitive walls, filling both with that extra spark of euphoric bliss. Blue's seed continued to gush into his mate's womb, causing her stomach to swell from the sheer amount of cum inside of her womb and stomach. Soon enough, she started to overflow with Blue's cream and it began to leak out of her pussy, giving the female a creampie she'd want to last for as long as possible. Cum drooled out of her cunt, coating Blue's crotch with the sticky substance his own balls had created. The feeling of his warm love milk on his crotch felt nice, even if messy. Hally felt very warm inside with all of the mixed cum within her, drinking from both of her holes as their orgasms went on. Soon enough, all three of them came down from their pleasure highs, panting and groaning in blissful afterglow and exhaustion, all of them too tired to move a muscle. Light rested beside the two of them, smiling and cooing blissfully before falling into a deep sleep, Hally and Blue cuddled up close, kissing each other and snowballing, Light's cum being shared between the two of them, their tongues twirling and wrestling for dominance. Hally's tongue reigned superior and her tongue forced its way into Blue's mouth, sharing the black Shaymin's seed with him as they drank the remains together. They caressed each other's bodies gently, cooing and moaning happily before they broke the kiss together, a thick, sticky trail of semen and saliva connecting their tongues before eventually snapping and falling onto Blue's body. Neither could get out a word. They could only stare lovingly at each other before they both fell asleep in each others' arms, planning to shower their messy, foody bodies later.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Not far off from the dinner table, Gen was laying on his back on the couch, his cock hot and hard between his hind legs, smirking wide at the bonded Garchomp. She looked as if she was struggling while at the same time anxious for what was about to happen.

"Heheh, quit your struggling." Gen said in a dark and lustful tone of voice. Night held onto the Garchomp female, ensuring that the rope held her arms tied tight behind her back and her hind legs were well cuffed and forced to stay spread open. "We caught you with no problems, and if I recall, you said anyone who catches you can fuck you. So, Night and I have some thick cocks for your holes, baby." He smirked as Night brought her over. Gen then took over, grabbing her body and pulling her on top of him, gripping her hard but not harmfully. She groaned, struggling more while wanting it so badly. It was her act. She wanted this badly, especially after being caught so easily. She knew they would be an amazing fuck for her. She just loved to act like it was rape since she had to be caught to begin with. She made sure she didn't struggle too much as she didn't want to actually break free. Struggling and squirming while being fucked just felt so much better to her, squirming and feeling a male's dick rubbing everywhere inside of her. Perfect for finding her g-spot.

Night climbed up onto the couch, mounting the female and quickly placing his cock to her ass, teasing her tailhole with his tip, thick precum coating her anal star. Velocity shuddered at the teasing treatment, her anal passage getting ready for penetration. Gen, on the other hand, wasn't in the mood for any teasing. He just wanted to get to it. He smirked even wider, his tip rubbing along her swollen sex lips, sending quivers into her body before he slammed into her cunt without a word, both howling out from the intense heat of Gen's dick and the incredible tightness and wetness of this dragoness' pussy. Dragons always were amazing when horny.

"Ahhh! Oh damn, you're tight!" Gen growled loudly as he began rutting her needy pussy, his cock pumping in and out of Velocity's tight snatch fast. She screamed out in bliss, her eyes shutting tight as she was claimed by the Flareon male under her. Night, seeing that they had started, thrust himself into her ass, grunting with pleasure as he went in. Her pussy was hot and tight, but her ass was hotter and tighter. She was truly a goddess of pleasuring males. Night moaned out loudly as he hilted inside of her rear in seconds, his cock throbbing and spurting thick precum inside of her, getting her lubed up fast. The only thing that evened out the hotness and tightness in her ass compared to her cunt was the lack of wetness inside of her anal canal. The heated wetness of her pussy made the feeling of being less hot and tight up front feel unimportant. Either way, all three were feeling wonderful and wanted it to just last.

"Nnnngh! Oh yeah… she's even tighter back here…" Night moaned deeply as he started out slow, not wanting to hurt her as he knew it would take longer to adapt anally. More precum leaked out of the Umbreon's member, further lubricating the Garchomp fem's anal passage, getting her ready for the true hammering. His grip tightened on her hips when he felt her ready back there and he began rutting her ass as hard as Gen was at her cunny. Her eyes widened for a brief moment before shutting tight again and she howled out in ecstasy, being fucked in both holes mercilessly. Her body spasmed and trembled in their domineering clutches, her pussy convulsing around Gen's large meat, her insides heating up more in response to his hot cock filling and emptying her cunt. Gen growled again as his thick preseed gushed into her snatch, lubricating what was already soaking wet. Velocity's hot honey drooled out of her vaginal tunnel, soaking Gen's crotch with her juices and only upping his lust. Scents filled the air, mixed arousal, heat, and musk intoxicating their senses, and the air around them as they went on with their heated, steamy sex.

"Ooohh yes! YES! Harder… deeper.. fuck me harder!" Velocity screamed, her body throbbing with every bit of pleasure eating at her. Night and Gen were both happy to oblige, their cocks pulsating and throbbing hard against her tightness. Both males grunted and howled in ecstasy as they went at her, not caring at all about being gentle. Both just wanted to cum as well as make her cum. They just wanted to hear her scream, and she already was.

"Fuck… you two are already… g-gonna make me cum…" Velocity's entire body heated up as the pleasure just increased with every thrust and every second. She couldn't hold on much longer. It felt far too amazing for her not to cum. She just needed a bit more pleasure to rock her socks off. Gen smirked wide and bit one of the female's nipples, sucking hard on it as he started pawing at her clit roughly. That did it for her. The Garchomp female arched her back and screamed out her orgasm to the heavens, her pussy quivering and clamping down on Gen's shaft as her hot love juices sprayed onto Gen's dick like a water hose. He groaned with pleasure, fucking her ruthlessly as she came on him, murrling at just how wet she was.

"Haaa… damn, girl… you're really wet down there, aren't you." He teased, stroking her drenched clit with his hot, wet paw, his thrusts not letting up for anything. Night kept at her ass, giving her plump butt the occasional smack, murring as he watched her ass jiggle with every smack and thrust. Their hips all collided hard together as they fucked, smacking sounds filling the air along with the males' moans and the female's screams. Her body rode the pleasure highway as her climax came down, a second building inside of her and fast. She was always close yet again. How they made her feel so damn good was beyond her. All she knew was that she was already about to cum again and she wanted it to wash over her body like the first one, even if it knocked her out. She didn't care, she just wanted to get off on their rough mating. She wanted to feel their hot cum fill her holes, even if they had to fuck an unconscious body, she'd want and allow it.

"Oh fuck… oh yeah…. Oh Arceus, I'm close again!" She cried, her tail thumping against the couch before it wrapped around Night's midsection, the tip stroking his tummy gently, making the Umbreon male giggle between his pants and growls. His cock had filled her ass with tons of precum by now, getting her lubricated completely so he could really go at her. Now that her ass was fully ready, Night's hips became a blur as he rutted her rump with great force and speed. Velocity screamed out in pure bliss, her pussy clamping down even harder on Gen's large, hot cock. He howled out and started fucking her at a blurred pace as well, his cock pulsing and throbbing powerfully inside of her, his cock smacking her walls constantly.

"MMmmmm! I'm cumming again!" Velocity howled out again as her second climax came fast, her pussy releasing more waves of sweet dragon honey all over Gen's already messy crotch and thighs. He moaned out loudly, fucking her drowned out pussy hard, going at her as if she were a ragdoll clamping down its fleshy goodness on his shaft. His eyes were shut tight as he practically ate out her nipple, sucking on it and swirling his tongue all around, coating it with hot saliva and sucking it off, slurping and performing a very heated dance with her tender nub with his tongue. Velocity couldn't help but squeal and scream, her nipple feeding the male copious amounts of thick, sweet dragon-type milk, the warm white filling Gen's maw as he drank it all down happily while fucking her cunt vigorously.

He and Night were finally beginning to approach their own orgasms while Velocity came to a third one. She shook like mad, knowing that this one would do it for her. She was approaching a mind blowing climax at a very fast pace. She wanted it to come, but she wanted them to cum first. She wanted to be able to hear, see, and feel them fill her up rather than cum in a knocked out Garchomp.

"I'm…. gonna… cum…" Gen moaned deeply between his gasps. Night simply nodded in agreement as he was far lost in ecstasy to give a damn about forming words. He merely wanted to scream out to her and Gen when his climax would hit. It was close. His loins were very tense. Almost painfully tense with its building orgasm. He and Gen were going to give her a real reason to scream. She was going to get a good filling, one that would last a long period of time. Both of their knots had formed fully by now, and both were severely threatening to tie her holes.

"Cum in me… cum in me now… NOW!" The Garchomp fem ordered. Her anal and vaginal walls clamped down hard on their cocks like a vice and both males howled out as loud as they could, slamming roughly into Velocity's pussy and ass.

"GRAAHHH! I'M CUMMING!" Both screamed as they both slammed in hard, knots ramming in and their cocks almost literally exploding with hot, thick ribbons, strings, and globs of their steamy, creamy white. Velocity's eyes rolled back and she howled out louder than her own voice would even allow. Her voice went hollow soon after as her third orgasm knocked her out on instant, her sweaty, hot body going completely limp as her pussy exploded with its own love juices for a third time, crashing down on Gen's crotch, his thighs, and the couch, leaving all three of them, especially Gen and Velocity, wet, sweaty, cum coated messes.

Their orgasms didn't last very long, but the sheer strength of them made up for it and more. All three of them felt dead with extreme pleasure inside and neither could talk and could barely even pant for air. They were lost in the musk and lust of their afterglow and sex, fresh air being the last thing they would breathe in around there. The two males collapsed on Velocity, all three of them laying limp and unconscious, their sexes tied by their knots and cum drooling out from around the knots and down Velocity and their bodies.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Light,—the Pikachu—Lea, and Nate were resting together in their own spot away from the others as well. While they were all lust crazed and steamy, these three were able to keep under control of their lust and enjoy a more calm and passionate mating. Lea rested on Light's lap, the two kissing one another deeply, moaning quietly as their cocks rubbed together from their gentle grinding. Both males were shivering with pleasure as precum leaked from both of their members, coating one another. Meanwhile, Nate was a tad to the side, watching the two of them kiss while both Lea and Light used one of their paws to caress Nate's cock slowly, gently stroking his member and caressing his balls. He shuddered, moaning softly and enjoying the attention to his dick as he watched their making out passionately, their tongues coiling together within Light's maw as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, blushing brightly and loving every second of them loving passion and bliss. Light then reached down with his other paw and wrapped it around both of their cocks, slowly stroking them off as well while Lea's free paw kept him and Light close, his body shivering lightly at the increased pleasure to his member.

"Mmph… Light…" Lea moaned, his cock throbbing slightly against the Chu's as he continued stroking both of their lengths.

"Ohhh… this feels nice, you two…" Nate moaned from the side, very appreciative of their attention. His cock leaked precum, Light's paw smearing it over his member while Lea focused on stroking and rubbing the Shadow Glaceon's balls. Nate shuddered against the wall, his cock still leaking with its warm precum onto Light's paw, the Chu looking over at him for a moment before placing his gaze back on Lea, moaning into their kiss as he pumped his paw gently along their members. Lea's body shook against Light, the pleasure picking up with every stroke, his own shaft drooling with its minty pre, their fresh and musky scents wafting in the air, further arousing all three of them.

"Baby… this feels so good…" Lea said softly between his moans, stroking his mate's back lovingly. Light blushed and licked Lea's lips, gazing into his eyes lovingly.

"I know, love… I know…" Light replied, nuzzling the Leafeon affectionately. He looked down, blushing hard as he saw his paw pumping along their cocks under his blue skirt, murring at the pleasure her was receiving alongside Lea. Nate moaned as well, smiling at the two of them as they pleasured him too. He felt wonderful, even though it was merely being pawed, but it just felt so much better than masturbating himself.

Light and Lea both blushed, nuzzling each other as Lea got off of his mate, moving and sitting next to Nate, looking over at him with a blush and smiling at the Glaceon male. Nate smiled back at him, blushing as well as they watched Light. The young Chu male looked over the two eon's and, with a blush, got down onto all fours and crawled between Lea's legs, looking over his mate's large shaft and, without a word, took the tip into his mouth and started suckling gently on it while he wrapped his paw back around Nate's dick and started stroking it firmly. Both eeveelutions shivered and groaned as their Chu friend pleasured them, Lea resting his paw on Light's head as he was sucked off.

"Oh, baby… your mouth always feels so good…" He moaned, scratching behind Light's ears. Light murred softly in response to the scratching as he slowly bobbed his head up and down along the first half of the grass-type's member, suckling him gently yet lovingly, his tongue swirling along the tip and lapping up his pre. Nate looked down at the Pikachu, watching his mouth work while his own cock was pumped by his friend's paw, moaning quietly alongside Lea. Both watched Light as he sucked Lea's member, his tongue dancing heatedly around the tip to catch any and every drop of Lea's warm, minty flavored pre. Light's paw continued to rub up and down Nate's cock, stroking him off and occasionally toying with the tip of his member, his digits twirling and toying with Nate's cock tip.

"Ahhh… L-Light…" Nate moaned as he bucked his hips lightly, slowly humping upwards into the sem-anthro Pikachu's paw, he blushed as he started pumping his paw faster along Nate's dick, his head going down onto more of Lea's cock, slurping up his wet member. Lea closed his eyes, moaning out from the incredible feeling of being sucked by his mate so professionally. His leafy tail swayed to and fro happily behind him as he sat back, allowing Light to work at his own pace. More precum oozed out of his shaft as it throbbed within Light's mouth, the scent of Lea's musk further enticing the Chu into lust and desire. His own shaft throbbed hard between his legs, pressing against his skirt with every bob, his precum leaking onto the ground under him as he kept at sucking on his mate, bobbing his head with a firm pace and taking in every inch of his dick. Lea gasped, moaning out loud when he felt Light deepthroat his rod with every bob of his head. He arched his back, moaning to the heavens as the pleasure sparked up fast.

Nate, meanwhile, was lost in his own pleasure, Light's paw sending stimulative shocks into the Shadow Glaceon's cock while stroking him faster, squeezing his member gently on occasion. He moaned out with Lea, the pleasure intense for both of the eon males as Light kept at wanting them to spray his body inside and out with thick semen.

"Ohh Light… Oh Arceus, you're… you're amazing…" Nate moaned deeply, his breathing raspy and quick, Lea's breathing about the same. Both males were feeling the pickup in sensations, pleasure growing within their bodies and tension building in their loins. Lea and Nate shuddered hard together as they started nearing their orgasms. They were really getting close. The pleasure was immense. Light's hot mouth and his sparked paw were incredible on the males. They both felt as if they wanted more, but they wanted to keep it at a passionate rating rather than a lustful one.

"I'm gonna cum, love…" Lea moaned out, his tongue dangling from his open muzzle, panting and moaning in bliss, his cock pulsing with its oncoming release, thicker amounts of precum leaking out into Light's mouth and throat. Hearing that, Light took in every inch of Lea's member, sucking hard on all of it, slurping and racing his tongue all around Lea's meat. His paw also began to pump on Nate's dick harder and faster, sparking up more and bringing loud cries of bliss from the Glaceon.

"I'm… Light… Nnngh… AHHH!" Lea howled out, panting wildly and bucking his hips as he orgasm hit him, his body rippling with waves of bliss as his cream fired away into Light's hungry maw, filling up his throat and racing into his stomach. Nate moaned out loudly as his climax was triggered as well, his cock throbbing hard against Light's electrified cock and sending his Glaceon semen spraying onto Light's back, splattering onto his hips, his side, back, and plump ass. Lea, meanwhile, while busy pumping his mate full of his semen, shivering with every throb and shot of his cum, feeding Light his milk. After awhile, Lea pulled out of his mate's mouth and began shooting the last several spurts of his cream onto Light's face, painting his cheeks, lips, head, and ears in sticky white. Light closed his eyes and murrled loudly as he felt his body covered in seed inside and out, the warmth consuming him as their orgasms died down.

Light blushed brightly, murring to himself as he felt the semen all over his body. He looked up at the two males, smirking before moving over to Nate's still erect shaft, watching as it drooled with the rest of his cum. Slowly, the Chu male leaned in and quickly engulfed the Shadow Glaceon's phallus into his mouth, taking in every inch while grabbing hold of Lea's dick and starting up on his shock stroking. Both eons quickly returned to moaning loudly as their Pikachu friend went at their cocks again, his tongue running up Nate's underside and swirling all around the tip, coating every nook and cranny in hot, wet saliva while cleaning him of cum.

Nate looked down at Light, blushing a bright crimson as he humped up into his mouth gently, his cock leaking precum for the Pikachu to drink up. Light purred deeply onto Nate's member as he lapped up the precum from the Glaceon, the cool, bitter-sweet liquid sliding down his tongue and into his throat as he slurped along Nate's wet cock.

Lea groaned with growing pleasure, his cum and saliva coated shaft drooled with hot, minty preseed, all of the liquids being smeared along his dark green cock, allowing Light's paw to glide on his cock easily while giving it a good squeeze. "Baby… that feels amazing…" He moaned, looking over at his mate as he sucked off their Glaceon friend. Light blushed hard, his paw pumping firmly along Lea's pole, providing the Leafeon with great pleasure.

Nate, meanwhile, was busy riding the pleasure of Light's warm maw and tongue, his body shaking and heating up as he continued to watch the Pikachu male slurp and deepthroat his meat. "Oh yeah… L-Light…" He placed a paw on Light's head, gently stroking it as he kept humping gently into his mouth. Light blushed even harder, murring loudly on Nate's member and sending vibrant sensations into it, bringing further pleasure to the ice-type male. He gasped, his cock throbbing harder inside of Light's orifice, his own cheeks a deep, rosy red with its blush. "G-Good job… really good…"

Lea arched his back, his leafy hair-like fur flowing behind his head when he plopped his head upwards, moaning louder as Light's paw began stroking him off harder. "Oh Arceus… b-baby, you're amazing…" He moaned out, his cock spurting more of its preseed onto the Chu's paw, only giving him more lubrication to smear over his shaft. Light's paw picked up in speed, pumping at an almost blurred speed as he squeezed the thick Leafeon meat harder, sparks beginning to enter Lea's wet dick. Pleasure literally sparked up hard inside of him when the shocks came into the pawing, the grassy eon giving a loud cry of ecstasy as he started to hump Light's paw rather quickly, the pleasure far too incredible to sit still.

Nate squirmed and whimpered as bliss kicked in, his cock hot inside of the Pikachu's muzzle. He bobbed his head fast on Nate's dick, tongue swirling non-stop around his meat and occasionally lapping up and down his sensitive underside. He murred longingly, his breathing heavy as he started to near his second orgasm. "Oh Light, I'm… getting close..!" He cried, closing his eyes and riding on the waves of ecstasy. Light, taking note of that, started up on working hard to get his friend to reach his second climax. His head bobbed fast and his tongue assaulted every inch of Nate's cock, swirling, dancing, and doing whatever it took to paint the Glaceon's shaft in hot saliva. He shuddered hard, the pleasure rapidly increasing in the tension in his loins becoming too pressurizing. "Gyaah! I'm… gonna cum..!"

"Nngh… ohh, m-me too… Oh baby, I-I'm so close…" Lea closed his eyes and let his tongue hang from his open muzzle as he panted and moaned to the heavens, the air filled with his and Nate's scent and steamy panting. Their bodies were hot as they were filled with heated pleasure, this cocks both throbbing hard and preparing to pour their seed everywhere in and on the Pikachu once more. Light wiggled his ass seductively, blushing hard and pulling off of Nate's cock.

"I-I want… both of you in my ass…" He said, turning around so his rump as in view of the two males. They both looked on in shock. Light looked very tight back there. It looked like even one cock alone would be a big struggle to get it in. But he had asked for double penetration so they were going to give it to him.

"Are… a-are you sure, Light?" Lea asked, looking over at Nate who looked just as concerned as he did. Light nodded at them, whimpering for it, his butt plump and hungry for semen. "Well, Nate… he asked for it…"

Nate nodded at the Leafeon and crawled over to Light, getting under the Pikachu male while Lea climbed over him, mounting his mate. Both of their tips were resting inches away from Light's tight, anal star. He shuddered when their hot bodies pressed against his own, his cock throbbing against his skirt and Nate's stomach. Slowly, the two eon males began to push forward, both tips pressed together and trying to get into the same hole. Light's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth hard, grunting in a mix of heavy pain and incredible pleasure. His tailhole stretched out wide. Very wide. It hurt like hell being dry back there, but felt absolutely amazing with their wet cocks quickly lubricating him and rubbing along every sensitive spot within his anal tunnel. He cried out with mixed feelings, the two eon males unsure of if it was a good sound or not. Slowly, they both continued to push into him, both murrling deeply and leaking precum into the Chu male sandwiched between them.

"Ohhhh dear Arceus…!" Light cried, his eyes shut tight and panting hard and heavy. He gripped Nate tightly with his paws, arching his back against Lea and moaning out in the feelings of pain and pleasure. He himself didn't even know how to really feel. So many new sensations ran into his body and all he knew was that his ass was convulsing and gripping the two large dicks filling up his overstretched asshole. Lea and Nate both grunted hard, pleasure strong within them as the managed to hilt inside of him, two knots bumping against each other as well as Light's anal entrance. No way those would be getting in.

"Oh fuck… s-so much s… stretching…" Light whimpered, a sound of pain coming out before a pleasant moan made itself known to the two males. Lea and Nate both swarmed the Pikachu's face with licks to his cheeks and lips, ensuring him that the pain would be gone very soon. He quivered against both of them, whining in painful bliss. Waiting about a minute or two for their friend, Lea and Nate then began to slowly pull their shafts out in unison, both moaning quietly as wetness rubbed around everywhere. They were already very close and the intense tightness and pleasure of double penetrating the Pikachu certainly wasn't helping them hold back their climax.

"Aaahhhhh… I'm gonna cum, love.." Lea whined, his body heating up even more and his panting getting heavier as he came closer and closer. Nate was just the same, his body almost burning from the hot pleasure of their sex, precum copious and endless in both of them, lubricating and filling up Light's ass.

"Cum… b-both of you… fill me…" Light said, shuddering and moaning out. Hearing that, neither of the eeveelution males could hold anymore and they both thrust themselves back into his ass, hilting in again with their knots grinding on his tailhole as their orgasms hit at the same time. Both of them cried out as thick, ropey waves of hot eon semen shot into Light's slick ass from both of them. Light arched his back further and screamed out their names one after the other as he was filled up to the brim with double the amount of eeveelution cream, his cock throbbing painfully and smacking Nate's stomach. All three of them were moaning wrecks, pleasure scattering and multiplying in their bodies.

Lea's and Nate's climaxes didn't last too long as they were already exhausted from the first time. The second orgasm only further wore them out and both were panting heavily, nearly unconscious as an afterglow came over the first one that had just went away.

"Haa…. That was amazing…" Lea said, licking Light's lips before pulling out slowly with Nate, both of them shivering and groaning lightly.

"Y… Yeah…" Nate replied, nodding at Lea in agreement as their cocks came out of Light's butt with a loud pop. Cum drooled out of Light's tailhole as it quickly retightened itself, closing up as if they had never penetrated him. The only evidence was Light's plump tummy from the excessive cum inside of him, and the semen leaking out of his ass. He blushed brightly, rolling over onto his back so that he could be more comfortable. He had trouble moving from his lightly tired state and his preggo-like belly making his movements harder. He looked up at the two males, both of them struggling to stay conscious.

"Heheh…. You two were amazing… y-you deserve so rest…" He said softly, his own shaft still painfully hard. It was hurting him how erect he was, but he didn't care. As long as his friend and mate were pleasured, that was good enough.

But it wasn't good enough for them.

Lea and Nate both looked at each other. They were far too worn out to be trying to do anything, but they would never forgive themselves if they had left Light with a very painful erection after he had made them both cum twice. Oh no, that was beyond unfair. They crawled over to Light's body, relying on sheer willpower and determination to stay functional and conscious as their faces rested in front of the large bulge in the Pikachu's skirt.

The two eon males lifted Light's skirt, smiling wide before dealing a twin lick to the Chu's underside, dragging their tongues along his cock from the base to his tip. Light gasped, shivering violently and letting out a loud cry, his cock throbbing hard and spurting a strong shot of precum onto their tongues. "Waahh! Wh-What are—"

"Shhh…" Lea cut off his mate, giving his cock another lick. "Don't talk, baby… you deserve this…" He said in a loving tune before going up and taking the tip of Light's shaft into his mouth. Light shivered hard, his body too worn out to protest against the pleasure it was receiving. He groaned as Lea sucked on his tip, Nate moving down and taking the Chu's balls into his mouth, his cool yet warm tongue running over his sensitive testicles.

"Oohhhh… Lea… N-Nate…" Light moaned, his cock firing more precum into Lea's mouth, his blush bright as he looked up at them for a brief moment, watching their amazing mouth and tongue work on his genitals. "Th…. Thank you…"

"Ymph welcmff, lovph…" Was Lea's muffled reply, looking up at his mate lovingly as his tongue dances heatedly around Light's cock tip. Nate, on the other paw, was busy working on sucking on Light's sac, his paws rubbing at the Chu's inner thighs to further pleasure and stimulate him. Light groaned and whimpered from the wonderful feeling within, his eyes closing as he laid back and just let himself enjoy the incredible pleasure.

Light's tail thumped against the ground, symbolizing his enjoyment of their oral treatment as he placed his paws on Lea's head, slowly guiding him down onto more of his cock. Lea happily obliged, taking in more of the Pikachu male's dick and suckling harder, his tongue dragging along the tip and down the underside while Nate started to suck on the sides of Light's base, tongue running around the underside as well. Light moaned out louder, new feelings filling him once more as he received the double oral pleasure of the two eon's differently textured tongues.

"Arceus… this feels so good…" Light moaned softly as he filled up Lea's muzzle with warm precum. Lea quickly swallowed it all down, loving his mate's salty-sweet flavor. The Leafeon male then began to slowly bob his head along Light's length, his tongue invading every inch and side of the Chu's maleness, a bright blush on his face as he rewarded his mate with a blowjob. He was going to keep it slow as to let Light feel every bit of texture, teasing, rubbing, and pleasure to make up for giving him two orgasms. Light indeed did feel all of it. His moans were loud and rather feminine, his voice not really having much masculinity to it in the first place. His eyes rolled back, glazed over with love and lust as his shaft spurted constant strings of thick preseed into Lea's wanting muzzle.

"Ahhhh.. Lea… Nate… d-don't stop…" Light groaned in ecstasy, looking down at the two of them again for a brief moment before lying back once more, riding out the blissful sensation. "I'm… I-I can feel it… I'm getting close…" Light alerted them as his shaft began to endlessly drool and release precum into Lea's mouth, the eager Leafeon running his tongue all around Light's dick to get every drop of preseed that fill his mouth. Light's musky scent began to spread around in the air, filling the eons' noses and enticing them to go on. They couldn't even feel their exhaustion anymore. All they felt was the desire to pay back their friend for his hard work on pleasing them.

Nate's tongue swarmed Light's cock base and balls, running it everywhere frantically as he placed a paw on the Chu's ballsac, applying pressure to the paw. The pressure brought forth high waves of pleasure for the Pikachu, his moans sounding out and nearly echoing. With every passing moment, Nate placed more pressure on Light's sac, being careful not to put on too much pressure so it wouldn't hurt. Light cried out, his body pulsating with euphoric bliss as his climax hit him abruptly.

Without warning, Light's cock exploded in Lea's mouth, hot chuseed gushing out into Lea's hungry muzzle. He pulled off of Light's dick after the first few spurts, moaning deeply and drinking his cum while the rest sprayed out hard like a fountain, showering his and Nate's faces and mouths in hot, sticky semen. They opened their mouths and let their tongues hang out to catch as much cum as they could in their mouths while their faces were showered with Light's seed. Light arched his back, crying out as his cock throbbed hard with every spurt, releasing his pent up tension onto the two eon males below him.

Light's climax went on for about half a minute, leaving both Lea and Nate's faces coated with layers of his hot cum. He blushed hard, looking at the two of them. "You two… are incredible… a-and look so hot… w-wearing my seed…" Light said, blushing even more before falling back and going unconscious. Nate and Lea both smiled at each other, licking some of Light's seed off of each other's faces before they went over and picked up the semi-anthro Chu, both nuzzling the male and getting some cum smeared into Light's cheek fur.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Everyone had returned to the dinner table, all of them coated internally and/or externally with someone's seed. Blushes were plastered onto everyone's faces as they all knew what everyone had did together. Silence took over as none had a single word to say. Awkward tension was everywhere, but the afterglow that invaded everyone's bodies played a high factor in why no one was able to speak. They were all too busy enjoying their blissful aftermath. Through the silence of what was a pile of messy sex in Light's den, the sounds of silverware against plates could be heard, almost echoing from how quiet it was. Everyone merely stared at each other or their food as they finished their dinner… and their party in blissful silence.

* * *

><p>I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.<p>

Alright! I have quite a bit to say about this story. It took a very long time to get it done, as well as several revisions and theme changes. Originally, this story was going to be based on a bunch of Light's friends coming to cheer him up for not being able to do anything on Halloween. But then it was changed to be Thanksgiving themed. However, even then, I was unable to write because of problems and whatnot. Therefore, it had became Christmas themed.

I do believe I have outdone myself for real this time. I mean, this is by far my longest one-shot story yet! According to Microsoft Word, this story is 15,325 words and 21 pages long where pages 6-21 consist of sex, sex, and SEX. That there is a sign of a lot of porn to write in one chapter, if I do say so myself.

I should also take the time to go over this story and compare it to my previous ones ever since I even started writing. I think I have made a massive upgrade since my very first story submitted here. What do you all think? It's been about a good 8 months since I've come here to FurAffinity and I think I have given up a good amount of content for people to enjoy. I personally think I have really done myself well over the months I've been writing. There have been many good and some average, but there most definitely has been an improvement since "Bath Time Fun".

I still can't believe that my original intentions, when I first made an account, were to just do a ton of Riolu and Lucario. In all honesty, I don't even like those two Pokemon that much. For one, they are just too... I don't know. Overused is one. Like Eeveelutions, yes, but Lucario is human-shaped and humans... fucking gross. Now, those quadrupeds... those four-legged furry critters... now that's hot. Beside, Eeveelutions consist of 7 different forms (when excluding Eevee). Lucario is just Lucario. And Lucario isn't even all that, in my opinion. I do apologize for all Lucario fans, but in my opinion, they are just a tolerance Pokemon to me. I like them myself, yes, but... the human-shaped nature of them sorta repels me some.

All in all, I do want to say that this is possibly my greatest work yet. I mean, even I felt troublesome on how to work this out, let alone there being so many characters. I think I worked it out rather well, if not perfectly, not to mention adding a couple fetishes into the mix as well.

What do you think?

Light © Me  
>Lea © Zaikudo<br>Nate © NateTheGlaceon  
>Gen © Genesis1295<br>Night © Nightshine  
>Light Shaymin © LightTheShaymin<br>Velocity © Dashydra  
>Xander © Slowtype1<br>Drake © KodanDude  
>Charlotte © MegaManZero90<br>Hally © Xilrayne Hallzgarath  
>Blue © BlueStormShaymin<p> 


End file.
